Bitter Love
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Matt Hardy is still angry and bitter over what Amy and Adam did to him three years ago. The only way he can let go, is to make Adam experience what he went through over three years ago. How does Maria fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I know, I'm a horrible person who hasn't updated her other two stories in weeks, and is now starting another one. I should be punished, and not allowed to watch wrestling for a month, so I can focus on updating. Yeah right. I was watching TNA, and witnessed Jeff Jarrett's return, and this enters my mind. Oh yeah, it has absolutely nothing to do with JJ, in fact, his name isn't even in the story. Funny how things work out. **

**I hate the pairing that is going to be used in this story, but it's the only thing that I thought would fit. If I am wrong, and you all hate it, then I will scrap the story. Let me know. **

**XXX**

It has been over three years now, and he still wasn't over it. Everyone else thought he was, and at times, he thought he was. He forgave Amy, and he forgave Adam. Or so everyone had thought. There was nothing more in the world he wanted than for Adam to experience what he did.

He knew there were no girls on Smackdown that Adam was even the least bit interested in, but Raw was a different matter. Even better than that, this girl was scheduled to be moved to Smackdown in the coming weeks, giving him enough time to lay out a plan.

The only thing standing in his way was whether or not this girl would agree to the plan. He was sure with a little offering and a few promises, she would agree to anything he said. Who wouldn't do it for a hundred grand?

One way or another, Matt Hardy was going to get Adam Copeland to fall in love with Maria Kanellis, and proceed to rip Adam's heart from his chest.

Just like Amy and he had done to him only three short years ago.

**XXX**

It was her last night on Raw, though fans wouldn't know that until this coming Thursday. Her reaction was torn from being heartbroken and excited. She knew if she stayed on Raw, she'd never get the women's title. Their was Mickie, Beth, Melina, and Katie, who were all better wrestlers then her. But on Smackdown, it was only Natayla. Even though she was excited to go, part of her was saddened. She had spent years building up friendships on Raw, and she felt like she was abandoning them.

On the flip side of the coin, there were a few others who she became close with on Raw, also leaving for Smackdown. The newly proclaimed The Brian Kendrick, Jeff Hardy, and surprisingly enough, Umaga. That didn't settle her stomach when she thought about the other stars on Smackdown. She didn't know them well, and never really talked to them. The girls seemed stuck up, and the guys didn't seem to friendly. Maybe it'd all work out when she got over there, who knows? Maria was brought out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" It said unknown name, which was odd.

"Maria? This is Matt Hardy." Now she was confused. She knew Matt, but never talked to him. She heard things about him through Jeff.

"Uh hi Matt. Do you want Jeff? He's in catering right now, I could go.."

"No, no. I called to talk to you." Matt told her, rolling his eyes at her rambling.

"Oh, sorry. Did you want something?"

"You're coming to Smackdown, right?" He asks, more than sure she was.

"Yeah."

"Will you be at the tapings tomorrow?"

"No, next week." Dammit, he would have to wait an extra week. Oh well, whats seven days compared to three years?

"Great. Find me when you get here. I need to ask you something." Matt said, then hung up.

Maria was confused. What would Matt want with her? She didn't know, but maybe things were looking up. She wasn't even there yet, and someone wanted to talk to her.

Maybe the switch wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2: A Promising Proposition

**A/N- So I like this story better than I thought I was going to. But then again, I'm not the one who has to read it, you guys are. So let me know what you think. **

**P.S. Ted is currently raping my TV. I like it. **

**XX**

Are any of you aware of how slow seven days go bye? Perhaps if you sat and looked at a clock, and counted down the hours, minutes, and seconds, you would. Sure, trips to the bathroom, getting food, and having a few wrestling matches passed the time. But in between all of that, it was pure hell. Whoever it was that made it so there was twenty four hours in one one day, needed to be shot. Luckily, Tuesday was here, and Matt Hardy's sanity was still in tack. By the time Jeff was done talking to him, it might not be.

"Just think of the money we will save. We can share hotel rooms, split meal costs, just like the old days." Matt was too busy wondering Maria was going to get into contact with him. Over the last few weeks, this plan has taken over his world. He had every detail planned out, all he needed was Maria's agreement.

"Yeah, just like old times." Matt agrees. Where was Maria? Shouldn't she be here by now?

"Maybe after the shows tonight, we can get some of the boys together and go out." Jeff suggests, unaware his brother isn't listening to him.

"We'll have to look into that." Only now was it that Jeff realized he was basically talking to air. Matt wasn't even looking at him.

"What's on your mind Matt?"

"Do you know anything about Maria?" Matt needed to know as much about Maria before he approached her.

"Maria? Why do you want to know about Maria?" Jeff asks. He's never heard Matt mention anything about her before.

"I was just wondering. I mean, shes going to be on Smackdown, and I just wanted to know a little about her." Matt quickly lies.

"Oh. Well she's the friendliest person you will ever meet. She's sweet and kind. She'll do anything she possibly can to help you out, and would never intentionally hurt anyone." Friendly? Sweet? Kind? Helpful? This is not what Matt anticipated. He figured she'd be like the divas on Smacdown. A bitch.

"She sounds like a nice person."

"She's been having a touch time lately though. Her mother is sick, and her salary isn't enough to cover the medical bills." Bingo.

"Can't Vince give her the money?" Matt asks, hoping the answer is no.

"No. It doesn't pertain directly to Maria, plus ticket sales and revenue has been done lately." Jeff explains. Matt had to physically stop a smile from crossing his face.

He was more sure now, then ever, that the plan would get a green light.

**XXX**

Evil stares and looks. That was the only thing Maria felt as she walked down the hallway alone. It felt like the first day she was ever on Raw. The only difference is that she was welcome. She didn't feel so welcome on Smacdown. The other girls were shooting daggers towards, as if she as stepping foot on their turf. The guys only glanced at her, but said nothing. She was half afraid to enter the womens locker room, then remembered she was supposed to find Matt. It puzzled her, because she had no idea what he could possibly want. Deciding she would rather talk to him, then face the other girls, she headed towards his locker room. She was pleasantly surprised when Jeff answered the door, instead of Matt.

"Hi Jeff."

"Hey Maria. Are you looking for something?"

"Uh yeah. I was looking for Matt." That got his head thinking. Something was going on that he wasn't aware of. What, he didn't know.

"He's in the bathroom. You can come in and wait for him, I was just leaving." He says, opening the door wider and letting her enter. He watched her for a moment. She seemed lonely, and a little lost. Emotionally lost. He decided to let it go, and said goodbye. Maybe he'd talk to her later. Maria sat on the couch, a little uncomfortable. She wished Jeff would have stayed, it wouldn't be so awkward. She tensed up when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Matt." The initial sound of a female voice startled him. There hasn't been a woman in his locker room since Amy. He got over it when he recognized it was Maria.

"Maria! Hey, glad you came." Matt greets. He can't just jump into it and ask her. He has to make it look like he cares.

"Is there something you wanted. I mean, we don't really talk to each other." She as nervous. He could tell, she didn't sound very confident.

"Listen Maria, I heard about your mom, and just want to say I'm sorry." Sadness seemed to wash over her face, and if he wasn't too busy thinking about crushing Adam, he would have felt bad.

"Oh. I guess everyone knows then?" It was a question, and he knew it.

"Yeah. We heard you can't afford her medical bills, so her treatment is going to stop?" Matt questions, praying she would say yes. It was almost sick, wishing illness on another human being, but he needed it to be true.

"Uh yeah. I don't make enough to cover it." She tells him regretfully.

"How much are you short?"

"About seventy five grand." She says, brushing a tear from her eyes. Seventy five? Less than he thought.

"What if I told you there as a way for you to make that, plus an extra twenty five?" Her eyes shot up to meet his, surprise and interest in them.

"How?"

"Let's say I have a proposition for you."

"And that would be...?"

"I'll pay you one hundred thousand dollars, to get Adam to fall in love with you, then let him catch us together, making him go through what I did three years ago." A sick smile crossed his face. He was proud of his plan. All he needed was her to say yes.

"Who's Adam?" Instead of an answer, he gets a question. A dumb question.

"...Edge." It took a moment before she finally answered.


End file.
